Remnant XVI
by NewBloodAlice
Summary: Vexus Bastille is the sixteenth remnant of Sephiroth, he and his friends go on a journey to find his real purpose in life. ((New OC story! More to come!))
1. Nibelhiem

Final Fantasy VII  
>Remnant XVI<p>

My dreams always start off the same. I'm running for my life from a man with silver hair and a black cloak, and he drew ever closer with every step I made, all while he continued to say the number 16. I never understood the reason why, but after running so much I grew exhausted, and fell over. He would walk up to me and grab my shoulder, lifting me off of the ground. "Wake up 16, wake up and revive me." Then, I was impaled by his sword, then, I would wake up with the scream. My parents would run in, and they would try to calm me down. Telling me it was only a dream, and that it was over, but the truth was, the nightmare just never ended.

My name is Vexus Bastille, and I'm 19 years old. I live in Nibelhiem with my mother and father, and I couldn't be any happier with that. My parents loved me, and I loved them all the same. I was pretty studious, and I always kept a smile on my face most of the time. If I wasn't in class I was with my friend Olana Quail, she was a different case. Agile, speedy, and very smart for her age of 17. We always had crazy dares for each other, and today, we were planning for the biggest dare yet. Survive Shinra Manor. I was always told that in Nibelhiem, Shinra Manor was like the craziest haunted house, that the ghosts of the past citizens of Nibelhiem who died roamed the manor to find rest, and attack any intruders, but that was what everyone told me. I always believed it was just a myth, but the moment Olana and I walked inside, it would change me forever.

"S...so...this place looks...nice...?" Olana tried to say.

"Yeah, take away the broken everything and this place could be livable."

"You know...they say the basement has a secret."

"Secret? You mean...Loot?"

We loved looting places, we would go in the woods to find exotic treasures, and hearing that one was in the basement? I just couldn't resist. I grabbed Olana's hand and we looked for the basement, we searched all over the house and there was no sign of it. Until we saw a wall open up, the basement was in front of us, and the loot was in our grasp. I took Olana down the spiral steps and straight to the basement. Men in black cloaks stood all around the hall, and then, my head began to hurt. I could hear a voice in my head, the man from the dream, continuously saying the same words.

"Revive me...revive me..."

I let out a scream, and the cloaked men stared at me, each shouting the number sixteen, Olana and I began to run until I tripped, Olana let out a scream as one of the cloaked men stood right in my face, grabbing my head tightly. I screamed as I saw images rapidly flashing in my eyes, continuously and never ending until I passed out.

I woke up in my room with a massive headache, Olana, sitting next to me gave me a hug.

"I'm so happy your alright! I was so worried!"

"What happened to me...?"

"Those guys did something to you, you passed out in the manor, so I brought you back home. Are you alright Vexus?"

"My head hurts..."

"I'll get you some ice, alright? Don't leave your room!"

Olana left, leaving me in my room to rest, I looked towards my mirror, and noticed some massive changes, my eye, and my hair, one eye was red, like normal, but the other...green-blue, with a cat like pupil, and my hair, I saw it, gray streaks, and they were growing, the voice began to laugh inside my head as I fell to my knees.

"Your changing XVI...changing...revive me..."

I screamed again, alerting Olana, and my parents.

Moments later, we were in my living room, my mother was holding me tightly and petting my head. I felt cold, yet safe in my mother's arms, surprisingly it seemed embarrassing since I'm 19.

Finally my father spoke.

"Vexus, for years, we have tried to keep you safe...years ago, heroes banded together to stop a dark force, a man named Sephiroth. However, parts of his will have been placed into many different beings, known as remnants. Vexus, you...you are a remnant of Sephiroth. Number XVI. Now, remnants, have a dark purpose, to bring Sephiroth back into this world, that is why you hear him. However, your mother and I have a plan for you. But you and Olana will have to leave Nibelhiem."

"What!? But...Mr. Bastille! I can't leave!"

"You and Vexus are the closest of friends, he trusts you. Both of you pack up, you're leaving in the morning."

My father left the room with my mother, leaving me and Olana alone.

"I...I can't leave...what about my dad!? He can't be alone..." Tears were filling her eyes. "Vexus..."

I hugged her tightly. "He'll be fine, trust me, let's pack up, and we'll meet here at dawn alright?"

"Yeah..."

Olana left, and I went to my room to sleep.

Good-bye Nibelhiem.


	2. Gold Saucer (Kurt)

Final Fantasy VII  
>Remnant XVI<br>Chapter II

A truck came into Nibelhiem that morning, and I woke up from the sounds of the motor. My parents stood in front of the truck, waiting for me. Grabbing my bags, I walked outside, my mother hugged me tightly, telling me over and over again, that she loved me, and that she was sorry. My father however, handed me a sword.

"Vexus, this blade has been in the family for generations, where you're going, there will be many challenges, and I want you to be ready. Take this sword son, for our family."

I held the blade tightly. "Yeah, thanks dad."

Olana walked out of her house with her bags and her lucky staff. Tears were in her eyes as she hugged her father for what could be the very last time. I put a hand on her shoulder, telling her it was time to go.

"This truck will take you to Midgar, trust me kids, you'll like it, it's nice, lots of store, plenty of places to go, trust me, it's safe. You'll both be safe."

We both stepped into the truck, and my father slid the door shut, Olana still had tears in her eyes, and to be honest, I wanted to cry too, but I had to be brave for Olana's sake, so all I could do was hold her tightly, what would a best friend do anyway, right?

As the sun rose, the truck continued on, I could see the world pass by from my window, as well as Nibelhiem getting smaller, and smaller as we drove farther away from it. We didn't even understand what the weapons were even for, it was a simple drive, right?

I was struck incorrect when the truck stopped, and the truck door opened.

One of the men driving the truck smiled at me and Olana.

"Alright kiddies, out of the truck."

"I thought we were going to Midgar." I said.

"Yeah, we are, but we ran into a tiny, tiny problem."

"And that is?"

"Your a remnant, so rather than just Midgar, we're gettin' you to our doctor, get you fixed up."

"Vexus...I think they mean..."

"Hell no! You said Midgar! My father said Midgar!"

"You are going, but you'll just be in a lab for the rest of your-"

Olana struck the man with her staff as she started running. "Vexus let's move!"

The two of us ran away from the truck as the two men chased behind us, I wasn't going to be a test subject, not for anyone.

We ran into an old city and straight into an air tram station, and once we were in the air tram took off, we laughed as the two men angrily shook their fists at us. Finally we could relax.

Olana was occupied looking up at the height we were at, and I was simply trying to catch my breath, the view was amazing, you could see the world, temples and oceans, rivers, and small towns and big cities, even Costa Del Sol. It was purely breath taking, then we saw something big, a giant, golden area, almost like an amusement park. When Olana and I were kids, we used to visit this place every summer...The Golden Saucer. As we got closer to the station, we started to gather our gil. We were both practically adults by now, this would be the best reason for a lifetime pass. 70,000 gil was our total, gotta hand it to Olana, she's lucky she saves her money.

The air tram stopped at the Golden Saucer station, people in Fat-chocobo suits greeted us as we bought our passes and ran straight for the info booth.

"Vexus, let's go to the Wonder Square! Or wait, the Event Square, or...Ohhh! The Speed Square!" Olana was jumping back and forth through each section, desperately wanting to try one. I just stared at her. Olana was acting like a kid in a candy store, or something like that. Finally without me even noticing, Olana jumped into the Wonder Square, and I quickly followed. Once I made it, I couldn't catch up to Olana, and decided to rest.

"Damn she's fast..." As I sat at a bench, my head began to hurt uncontrollably, images from before filled my head, and I nearly screamed, then I noticed, once again, my hair was changing, the gray just keep coming in, like it was a growing plant. Before I had the chance to freak out, a tug at my coat snapped me back into reality. A small boy was smiling at me, blue hair and green eyes, a real strange sight.

"Are you okay? Kupo!"

Kupo? Don't moogles always say that? I over looked the boy, most noticeably, his jacket, he was dressed like a Mog.

"Yeah...I'm fine...where are your parents kid?"

"I'm no kid!" The wings on his jacket began to flap as he floated upward. "I'm a Mog! My name is Kurt, Kurt Caliber, kupo!"

Olana walked out of the arcade to notice Kurt and I, and quickly ran towards us.

"Kurt, you found him!"

"This is Vexus? He looks a little...silly."

I twitched. "Silly...?" I growled under my breath as Olana giggled. "Vexus, Kurt agreed to help us get to Midgar, he knows the way." Kurt nodded as he landed on the floor and spun around. "He may be just 4 years old, but he's really powerful."

I raised a brow, a four-year-old with powers? This, I had to see.

"Okay, how about some proof shorty."

With a smile, Kurt jumped in the air a few times, and spun around again, then he clapped. "Alakazam!" suddenly, a flash of lightning appeared, and I nearly jumped back. This kid really was powerful!

I raised my hands defensively. "Alright, you win, you win."

Olana picked up Kurt.

"We'll stay in the hotel for the night, alright?"

Kurt hid in his hoodie. "But it's scary!"

"Don't worry, you'll be asleep."

Next stop, Horror Square, next _next_ stop, Midgar


End file.
